charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2Anthony4
Hi everybody ! This is my talk page so if you want to ask me any questions or talk to me about something then here's the place to do it. If you want to see my user page again then click here. Template Ya! No problem! I'l do it right away! I'll use the list on your user page and if you want to change it afterwards that's fine! 15:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks !!! - 15:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It's done! Hope you like it! 15:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. You guys are doing a nice job on Charmed. However we need to see you guys make/customize a welcome template and welcome all the other contributors on the wiki; there are quite a few of them in recent hanges. And because there are so many contributors to the wiki, it would be good if you would make a post in the community portal or the forum about becoming administrators, and give people a chance to comment on it. I can help you set up a site notice to attract people's attention. -- Wendy (talk) 17:39, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi again -- you and Leoandpiper should be all set as admins! -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Fave character My favourite character is obviously Paige. Heya, who's your favourite character? User: Paige Matthews Piper and Prue !!! :) - Powers Section : Ever since I've started here I've been trying to add as much as possible and I'm so happy that you like it. As for your changes, go right ahead! I'm all for making this wikia absolutely amazing and useful to all Charmed fans out there. Thank you for your suggestions!!! Nicknameguy 01:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) vandals new vandalism look at the newly changed page it says gayokinetic killamunk4life@hotmail.com 15:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Charmed Spells I'm trying to complete Charmed spells tommorow with all spells of Charmed. Charmed spells also has spells from Demons so it aren't only the spells from the Book. I will make clear though which are from the book and which aren't. The link to my YouTube channel is not to get more visiters, it is just for people who wanna see or hear the spells so I suggest for the link to stay there. I hope that this is not a problem and that my edits on that page are not get undone again. The spells are not copied from a site but come directly from the scripts, the pages of the book and the dvd's. This way the spells are correct, not like the demonsjumble who doesn't research wheter the spells are typed correct and have the correct words. TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 23:08, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hi ! You may notice by looking at the history we didn't remove the info. It was merely put to the bottom of the page under external links, just like it is under other pages. Don't worry, the links still going to be there. - 13:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Paige Paige's page is so bad! It needs a lot of work! -- 19:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Do you want any help ? If not then I can do Phoebe's... - 19:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) No, it's OK but it's annoying me! -- 19:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Alright, I love that flippin message box ! 19:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Sidebar Hi -- the problem was all of the extra number signs (#). Those function in the menu to make it a link to the main page. I took all of them out except "Active Admins" and "Featured Users" since I wasn't sure where those two things should link. -- Wendy (talk) 23:59, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Great, thanks ! - 19:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC)